Getting the Dark Mark
by pottergeek100
Summary: This is a little one-shot about Draco's thoughts and feelings before and after receiving the mark. This is canon obviously. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please read despite horrible summary, it's better than it sounds honest!


_**AN: Hey this is just an idea I had while listening to music the yesterday and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So here it is, my little one shot about Draco's feelings about getting the dark mark, hope you enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everything is JK's. I have never claimed to own her work and I never will. So don't sue!**_

Draco Malfoy looked around his room desperately, searching for something, anything that could give him a way out. The reason for the cracks in Draco's usually cool demeanour was that tonight was the night he became a Death Eater. Hogwarts, and most of the wizarding world for that matter, would be shocked to hear this, as they all believed him to be a Death-Eater-Wannabe. In actuality he had no desire to be one, but not because he was secretly a muggle-lover or anything ridiculous like that. He still hated muggles and mudbloods, in fact he wanted them as far away from him as possible, but that didn't mean he wanted them dead.

The young pureblood sighed and lay down on his bed, unable to see an escape from his fate. If it was only his life at risk then he would have already ran away, but it wasn't. Unless he took the mark he knew the Dark Lord would kill both of his parents, and he couldn't abandon them, especially not his mother. Even if there was a way to get his parents away from the Dark Lord, where would they go? Al of their friends were either on the side of the Dark Lord or neutral and too afraid to do anything. As for Dumbledore and his group of muggle-lovers, he was certain they wouldn't believe him. After all he came from a "dark" family and hadn't publically rebuked them, nor did he intend to.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, he sat up and picked up a book, trying to look calm and composed before saying "Come in!" His mother opened the door and quietly walked into the room before sitting on the foot of his bed. Her eyes searched Draco's, although he wasn't sure what she was searching for he knew what was going to happen next. Narcissa Malfoy looked her only son in the eye and said the two words he'd been dreading, "It's time." She held out her hand and he saw the gold necklace that would act as the ticket to his doom. He placed his finger on the portkey and felt the uncomfortable pulling sensation before being lifted off the ground.

When he landed Draco managed to land on his feet, so he was pleased that he would get to keep his dignity at least in front of the Dark Lord and his followers. They were surrounding Draco, and as they stood in a circle they watched him, looking for any hesitance or reluctance in his expression so they could report it to their Lord. It was fortunate that Draco had years of practice at keeping his expression blank and disinterested, so the Death Eaters noticed nothing. Due to him being the only other person besides Draco not wearing a mask, the Dark lord was easy to spot, and Draco hastily knelt before him. It made him feel sick to kneel before that monster but he fought against those feelings to keep his calm façade in place.

The Dark Lord began speaking then and Draco resisted the urge to flinch away from the cold superior sneer in his voice. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you pledge your allegiance to me, recognising me as your Lord and accept my mark willingly?" Draco resisted the urge to snort at the Dark Lord's use of the word willingly. Instead he tried to keep his voice steady as he said "Yes, my Lord" The Dark Lord grabbed his left arm, rolled up his sleeve, and he only had time to see the Dark Lord press his wand against his arm before he was lost in his own screams.

Pain was coursing throughout his whole body and he couldn't focus on anything else. He barely registered when he collapsed onto the ground withering in pain. The worst pain came from his arm and it felt like it was being burned from the inside out. Eventually the spell the Dark Lord used reached its conclusion, the pain stopped as suddenly as it began. Trying to retain what was left of his dignity; Draco got up from the floor and turned to face the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was standing in the same spot as before, but now he had a pleased smirk on his face and Draco had to restrain his shudder.

As it was his first night as a Death Eater he was ignored for the rest of the meeting, and Draco had begun to hope that he would escape the meeting unscathed, until he and his mother were called upon after everyone else had left. Draco was feeling nervous due to the looks he was getting from the Dark Lord, as if he was going to be cut open and examined for fun. "There is something I need you to do for me, to… prove yourself worthy of the mark. Before this year ends Albus Dumbledore is to be dead, I don't care how you do this, but do not fail me." Draco was shocked but had enough sense to nod in acceptance of his task before leaving with his mother.

They apparated back to Malfoy Manor and Draco didn't register a word of the reassurances his mother was giving him. He retreated to his bed room as soon as he could escape from his mother's empty words. Draco got ready for bed in a daze, barely focusing enough to avoid banging into anything. As he lay down on his bed his task suddenly sank in. He, an above average soon to be sixth year, was supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore, arguably one of the best wizards to have existed. If he failed the Dark Lord, the consequences would be fatal for him, and probably for his parents to. However if he succeeded in getting close to the headmaster, did he believe that he could kill him? If he could, then could he live with the guilt? He doubted it. Draco's last thought before he fell asleep was "I'm screwed…"

_**AN: Well that's that finished, feel free to tell me what you think. This is my first ever one-shot so constructive criticism would be welcome. Anyway that's all I have to say from now so…**_

_**Peace, Love and Chocolate Frogs.**_

_**Pottergeek100.**_


End file.
